Field
The subject matter of the present disclosure relates to banner ads and more particularly relates to banner ads capable of performing a transaction.
Description of the Related Art
Internet banner ads are a popular method of advertising on the World Wide Web. Webpage publishers often leave slots open on the publishers web pages for the insertion of banner ads, typically, provided by an ad network that serves such banner ads or directly from an advertiser. These banner ads are often requested and inserted into a web page dynamically, as a visitor's browser loads the web page.
With conventional banner ads, a visitor, if interested in a product advertised in a banner ad, clicks on the banner ad, which typically redirects the visitor's current web page to a web page on the advertiser's e-commerce website.